


Promise me.

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Softie, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Imagine your OTP is living in a cheap studio apartment, struggling to get by, and then Person A finds out they’re pregnant…





	

Derek opened the door to his apartment, he expected to find Stiles cooking or reading a book,  
"Stiles!" he called "I'm home"

Stiles didn't answer, instead, he heard small sobs from the bedroom,

"Stiles?" Derek entered the room, 

Stiles sat on the bed, in front of him three pregnancy tests were laid,

"I'm pregnant.." Stiles whispered,

"You- you're pregnant? Oh my god, that's great!" Derek sat next to his husband,

"Great?! Derek, have you seen we live? We don't even have money for our wedding rings"

"Babe, it's all gonna be ok" Derek kissed his cheek,

"How!? do tell Derek, because I have no idea!" Stiles exclaimed,

"Stiles!"  
"What! You wanna tell me again that everything is gonna beokk? We live in a cheap apartment, barely have money for our self, let alone a baby!" Stiles yelled,

Derek sighed "I'll take care of this, I'll take care of you, I'll take care of the baby, everything would be amazing."

"Promise me"

Derek raised his right hand "I, Derek Jonathan Stilinski-Hale, promise thee Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale, to care for him and our baby." he said "This baby is gonna get everything he wants"

"He?" Stiles said quietly,

"Yeah, I mean, it's gonna be a boy, don't you think?"  
"I was thinking a girl.. Laura." Stiles said, he smiled his sad smile.

"And Claudia for a middle name?" Derek asked,

"It sounds amazing,"

nine months after, Derek got a new job, one that allowed Stiles to be a stay-at-home dad, thank god.

Stiles' brother, Scott, and his wife, Allison helped them prep the nursery, Derek and Scott built the nursery, and Stiles' sister, Lydia did a shopping spree for baby clothes.

Laura Claudia Hale-Stilinski was born on October 14 11:52pm into a family full of love and happiness.


End file.
